Asako Juro
Asako Juro was a Void shugenja, monk, and the Head Inquisitor for the Phoenix Clan. Family Juro was the son of a minor soldier, Asako Saburo, who died heroically during the Second Day of Thunder. Juro sought to prove himself equal to his father, but a test of that magnitude had eluded him. Over the years, his age had begun to show, but he refused advice that he retire, for he still sought to find that test of his soul. Masters of Magic, pp 107-108 Juro's family estate was located relatively close to Morning Glory Castle. All Things Have a Price, by Lucas Twyman Head Inquisitor Juro bore the mark of the Brotherhood of Shinsei as well as the Phoenix Clan mon. Revelation, by Shawn Carman In 1169 Juro was appointed as Head Inquisitor. Asako Juro (The Heaven's Will Boxtext) Tsukimi's revelation Juro was with Isawa Sawao within the Imperial Palace at Toshi Ranbo when Shiba Tsukimi revealed she was the true Phoenix Clan Champion. Oracles quest Sawao and Juro had been pondered the actual situation of the Oracles of Light, who had removed themselves from Ningen-do since 1160. They believed the Oracles of Light had withdrawn to the Celestial Heavens in an attempt to lessen the influence of their counterparts, the Dark Oracles, in the mortal realm. The Dark Oracle of Fire had been increasing his attacks against the Dragon Clan's northern border of late. Sawao requested Isawa Takesi and Isawa Kyoko to aid Isawa Mizuhiko, Isawa Kimi, and the Asako Inquisitors in their quest. The group were determined to figure out what would happen if a Dark Oracle died in such situation. Winter Court - 1169 During the Winter Court at Kyuden Asako in 1169 the Phoenix and Unicorn Clan made a treaty to build up a temple to the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang within Asako provinces. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Dark Oracle of Earth In 1170 the delegation sent by Moto Akikazu to aid in the construction of the temple found a battered Togashi member of a Sleeping Thunder Mountain's patrol. The Dragon had monitored the activities of regions known to contain potentially active volcanoes since their experience with the Wrath of the Kami. The monk was the only survivor after the Dark Oracle of Earth, Yasuki Nokatsu, attacked them. After Juro passed to Mizuhiko the chop that symbolized his station as new Jade Magistrate, Juro told it to him and Mizuhiko's group marched to the sleeping volcano. They managed to track and kill Nokatsu. Destruction of the Tower of Fear Juro sent jade to support the Jade Champion Kuni Daigo when the Jade Legion laid a massive siege to the Tower of Fear that destroyed it and cleansed the terrain nearby. Preparations, Part II, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Fred Wan Theorizing on Bloodswords' thirst Ten days before the Celestial Tournament, the Master of Water Asako Bairei, met Juro in the Asako Libraries. Bairei theorized the Bloodswords' thirst could be quenched, and the targets would be the Dark Oracles. In this way the recemtly recovered Judgement would become passive, without harming any innocent in the process. It was necessary a wielder for the blade, someone incorruptible, a man whose heart was endlessly fair and just. Juro believed Isawa Mizuhiko, currently wielder of Judgement, matched it. Fires of the Heart, by Lucas Twyman See also * Asako Juro/Meta External Links * Asako Juro (Kahn's Defiance) * Asako Juro Exp (The Heaven's Will) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei